sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Before the Sequel Cheats
"S" Box The "S" box as it's called, is a monitor that grants sonic super form, it seems to be in every sonic exclusive zone, in act two usually, they're usually hard to find, and seems to usually be close to the beginning. In Act 2 of Hilltop Heights, take the high path and jump on the Sky Sanctuary towers on the top with your top speed. Go left and you'll find a diagonal spring that will take you across 2 ring boxes. Press up and a spring will appear. Jump on it and you will find an S monitor between those 2 ring boxes. You will be Super Sonic if you hit it, and you will get 20 rings and the theme playing is Sonic CD's invincibility theme (high pitched) JP. I discovered another one in Fortress Flow Act 2. I can't remember where, but it's near the start. It is visible, but press up and one will appear. The one in sunset star zone is hidden in one of the pipe-like platforms (for lack of better description), it doesn't seem to have any special hidden thing to it, it just needs some speed, and good timing on jumps, it includes a single ring box. Hill Top Zone Lake's early version of Hilltop Heights Zone. This is done using the "U" Cheat. Pressing "U" on the cutscene after Sonic beats the boss on Hilltop Heights will take you to Hill Top. The music playing is Rivulets - Sonic BTS '12. More about this zone Starlight Carnival Zone This is also done using the "U" cheat. In Rocky Ride Zone, after you pass the boss, and when the cutscene plays, press "U" quick but not too quick because you'll skip this level too. This will take you to Starlight Carnival, which was made by Lake for the Sonic Worlds Level Collab.It's a very short level. "U" Cheat This little cheat has a bit of backstory: According to Lake, the "U" cheat was specifically made for Mac users, because it was impossible to save on there, Lake decided to make the U key skip the level you're on at any time, so Mac owners can get back to the zone and act they left off with. Spamming the button, though, may cause you to spawn in weird places above the spawn, sometimes leading to death. If this happens for Tails's second boss, it will play the Act 2 Boss Theme from Sonic and Knuckles. It is currently unknown exactly why. It also causes Mecha Sonic to appear. He won't attack, but killing him beats the level. Similar things occur with other boss levels. Pressing the U key on the title screen will take you to the system screen with the Level Select unlocked, and the Special Mode. Pressing the U key on specific occasions will sometimes load secret levels. "R" Cheat Pressing the R key in Titanic Tower Act 3, Cloudy Crowd Act 2 and 3, and Arcane Altitude Act 1 will cause Sonic to go up in the air a few feet. If not in ball form, then you will go up more feet.